Always By Your Side
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: Tadashi was gone. Hiro was devestated at the loss of his older brother and didn't know how he would continue. But, was Tadashi really gone for good? Maybe he was right by his side all along, watching as a silent observer to the events that played out. Was it for a purpose, or was it just cruel fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... so while I know I already have a lot of stories going on... I just couldn't help myself. I was re-read my Big Hero 6 manga and this idea just came to me.**

 **So before you go on. This story will be following the Big Hero 6 manga adaption...which means the death of Tadashi is different. **

**If you haven't read the manga I would say go read it. I love it! But most of this chapter covers the part of the manga I got the idea from. So yeah, let's get to it!**

* * *

 **Ch.1**

It was late at night when Tadashi had gotten the call. He hadn't expected a call this late, but it started off simple enough. "No, that's okay…"

But then what he heard next concerned him. "No! You can't do that!" He knew it was late, but he couldn't help from raising his voice. He just hoped that he hadn't woken up Hiro. "One wrong move, and the whole city could…" He trailed off as the voice on the other half started to talk again.

It soon got to the point where he thought it was going to go. "I'll be there as soon as I can…"

Tadashi quickly changed out of his pajamas and changed back into his clothes. He grabbed his bag and hat before heading out of the room. Before he did though he peered once over at Hiro, who was still fast asleep in his bed.

Tadashi let out a sigh. He hoped by the morning he could talk things out with Hiro. He hated to see his little brother so upset. But now was not the time to stand around thinking about that. Tadashi slipped out the door and downstairs.

He snuck outside and grabbed his bike and headed off towards the university. He pedals as fast as he could. He couldn't waste anytime.

As soon as he got to the area of the university he needed to be at he parked his bike a good bit away. He did that just in case. He then headed over to the wall...where the secret door was. He punched in the keycode and headed inside and down the hallway.

He just hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Little did Tadashi know… but Hiro wasn't actually sleeping. He was awake and had seen him leave. Not only that… but Hiro was following him quietly.

Hiro had watched Tadashi put in the keycode that opened the secret door. Once he had waited a few minutes he walked over there and put in the code that he had seen Tadashi enter.

Hiro looked down the long hallway that lead down somewhere. He stared for a moment as he continued to wonder what was going on. " _I don't know what's going on…"_ Hiro then started to run down the hallway. " _But now that I'm here… I want to find out!"_

Suddenly Hiro was stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a voice cry out from farther down the hall.

"No!"

Hiro gasped. It was Tadashi's voice! He continued to run until he made it out of the hallway and entered into a large room. Hiro wandered in as he wondered what the place was. He guessed it must be some kind of research facility.

But the biggest thing that caught Hiro's attention was the large circular machine that seemed to be generating a large amount of power. There was a glow power in the center of the machine and it was swirling around.

" _What in the world is that thing?!"_ Hiro wondered to himself.

He stepped a bit closer as he inspected the strange machine. He could feel the energy being generated from it. There was a slight pulling force coming from it. The more he looked at it the more he started to figure out what it could be.

"That's a lot of energy," he muttered aloud. "It looks like another dimension."

"Argh!" someone suddenly cries in frustration.

Hiro's attention was directed to the main floor below him. There was someone at a computer terminal typing in various things. Whomever it was wore a black trench coat, but Hiro couldn't see his face properly.

"Still not enough power?" the man grumbled.

From the sound of the man's voice Hiro could tell it was not Tadashi… but then who was it? The man suddenly looked up and saw Hiro. That was when Hiro saw that the man was wearing a kabuki mask.

"Who's there?! What are you doing here?" the man shouted.

Hiro backed away slightly. " _Oh no… he found me!"_

Hiro was ready to turn and run… but he started to feel himself being pulled backwards. The force of the portal was growing stronger and stronger and now it was pulling him back into it! Unable to move away he was pulled over the railing and back towards the portal.

Hiro cried out in shock and fear as he tried to reach out for the railing. " _It's pulling me in! No! It's gonna swallow me up!... I'm scared!"_ So many thoughts coursed through Hiro's mind in a matter of seconds.

But also within those seconds Tadashi had run down the ramp and grabbed hold of Hiro. He glared ferociously as he shouted, "Hiro!"

Hiro couldn't tell if he was angry at him for following… or if he was scared that he may not have made it in time.

"S-sorry.. I… was just curious…. I followed you here and I…" Hiro started as Tadashi yanked him back into the ramp.

"Hiro! Get out of here n-" Tadashi started to say, but he abruptly stopped as he shoved Hiro aside.

Hiro then saw why. A large pipe had been pulled from the wall and was being pulled into the portal. And it just collided right with Tadashi! Tadashi was about to go over the edge and was going to be sucked into the portal!

"Tadashi!" Hiro cried out as he grabbed onto his older brother's wrist. His heart began to race as his breath began shaky. He had to pull Tadashi back. He just had to Though he knew he was younger and Tadashi was far heavier than him. But he couldn't give up!

"Hiro!" Tadashi shouted as he saw that Hiro was struggling.

"H-Help! Somebody help please!" Hiro shouted instinctively. He then looked and saw the man again, who just seemed to be watching. "Help!" he shouted, hoping that the masked man could hear him.

But much to his surprise the man turned and left. Hiro gasped. "That…. Guy…"

The strength of the railing was starting to give… and it was bending towards the portal. Hiro kept holding on though. He wasn't going to let go of his big brother. He just couldn't do that.

"Hiro…" Tadashi said again. But he looked at Hiro closely. He could see that Hiro was struggling. There was no way Hiro had the strength to pull him back over the railing.

"I… I'm gonna… save you Tadashi… I'll save you… no matter what!" Hiro shouted… but he was still struggling.

Tadashi sighed internally. He knew Hiro wanted to try… but he knew it wasn't going to work out. He knew though he had to tell Hiro something though. The important things.

"Hiro…" Tadashi started. "Listen to me. I don't want you to hold this against him."

Hiro looked at Tadashi with surprise. "What? What are you…?"

Tadashi didn't wait for Hiro to finish. There wasn't enough time for that. "Sorry… about today. After all the time we spent together… I never really understood what you wanted."

"But… you're still leaving right? For that other school?" Hiro asked, the sadness and loneliness coming over his expression.

Before Tadashi could answer him Hiro went on to talk more. "I always wanted to be an inventor… to be like you Tadashi. That's what I've been working for… but…" Hiro paused for a moment. "Tadashi… did you get sick of me?"

The words stung Tadashi's heart. He hated that he ever made Hiro think something like that. "No… Of course not. The world is just full of different people and different environments… I just wanted you to see them… to learn about them. I wanted your world to be bigger than me."

Tadashi could see the tears swelling up in Hiro's eyes. He also wanted to cry, but he had to stay strong. He needed Hiro to see him being strong.

"Man… I wish I could have seen it… The world you're going to create."

The words pained his heart dearly and he could tell it was having the same effect on Hiro.

"What?" Hiro asked weakly. He shook his head as tears flew from his eyes. "Why… Why are you talking like that? I told you… I'm going to save you!"

Hiro held both of his hands around Tadashi's one...but his grip was slowly slipping. Tadashi's heart sunk. He loved his little brother so much. He knew this wasn't the way he wanted it… but he knew it was going to be best in the long run. Though… that still didn't make the pain in his heart feel any better.

With all his might, he forced a smile. He wanted his brother to remember him that way. "Yeah… Thanks… Hiro." With his other hand he pulled away Hiro's hands… releasing him from Hiro's grip. "I'm...so proud… of you."

It was hard for Tadashi to keep hold of his smile. He closed his eyes as he tried his best to hold it, though his true emotions were coming through as he felt a tear stream down his face. He heard Hiro scream... but he didn't want to look. He knew he wouldn't be able to bare seeing Hiro so distraught. He could feel himself being pulled right into the portal.

Just as he felt like he was being pulled in… he heard one final cry from his brother.

"TADASHI!"

* * *

Tadashi had fallen into the portal and immediately felt like his entire body was on fire. The pain was unbearable as every part of his body hurt. Nothing felt right at all. Everything around him seemed to blur and swirl and he couldn't make out the area around him.

He closed his eyes as the pain increased.

And then there was no pain at all.

Dazed and confused Tadashi opened his eyes and let them adjust to his surroundings. It took him a moment but he realized that he was back in the research facility.

" _How…? I thought I was sucked into the portal… How am I back here?"_ Tadashi thought to himself before looking around. The portal looked slightly damaged was no longer working and there was debris everywhere.

Tadashi started to stand up and was about to inspect the room… when he noticed something felt off about himself. Something felt strange about his body. It felt light… almost like it was nothing at all.

He looked down at himself gasped. He was transparent! With a shaky hand, he held it up and looked at it. He could see right through his own hand.

" _Am… I dead? Am I a ghost or spirit somehow?"_ Tadashi wondered to himself. " _Does this have to do with the portal?"_

So many questions came to his head as he tried to figure out what had happened. He looked down at the ground and sighed as he couldn't seem to think of a answer for himself. He then noticed his hat under a piece of rubble.

He crouched down and slowly reached his hand out towards it. As he feared his hand went right through it. He quickly stood up and stepped back. He started to pace back and forth as he tried to think of what could have happened to him.

He thought back to the portal and being pulled into it and the pain his body went through once he entered. Maybe there was a connection there.

" _Maybe… Hmm… Did the portal maybe destroy my body since I didn't have any proper protection? I don't understand this…"_

As he stood there in his thoughts he remembered something else. Someone important. "Hiro!" He ended up shouting aloud, but there was no one there, so he had no idea if he could even be heard by others. He didn't see Hiro anywhere nearby or anyone else for that matter.

" _How long… has it been since I was pulled into the portal?"_ Tadashi asked himself though eh knew of course he didn't have the answer.

He knew though that he needed to find out first if anyone could see or hear him. He made his towards one of the exit doors. He reached for the doorknob out of habit, but his hand just went right through. He sighed to himself. He wasn't sure if he could ever get use to that. With a deep breath he stepped forward and walked right through the door.

He made his way outside of the university. It was nighttime but he had no idea if it was even the same day anymore. He started to walk in the direction of home, looking all around him. There wasn't anyone really at the campus at night… so that didn't help him at all.

But once he reached town… that was different. It was still fairly quiet out, but there were still some people up at the late hour. Tadashi walked right by them and they didn't even notice him.

"Hey! Can you hear me!" Tadashi shouted at the next person to walk past him. The person didn't even turn their head or anything.

Tadashi sighed heavily. What he feared was true. No one could see or hear him. He really was a ghost… He really was dead then.

He stood on the sidewalk as he stared down at the ground. It was all a bit much to take in. But he figured out what must have happened to him.

He had died.

He was dead.

But now he was just a spirit that could wander round.

A spirit that no one could see or hear.

He never expected anything like this to happen.

After standing there for a while he finally came to a conclusion. Though he was a bit wary due to his circumstance… he decided that he would make his way home. He knew that no one could see him… but he needed to make sure that Hiro was all right. Even if Hiro wouldn't be able to see or hear him… he wanted to see his little brother again.

* * *

 **So everything of course until Tadashi falling into portal and waking up was all around from the manga.**

 **I really liked the angsty way Tadashi died in the manga. It just gives more feels for poor Hiro there. But anyways... I wanted to play around with this idea since i started it up. Tadashi as a kind of lingering spirit thing.**

 **There will be angst I tell you! Just you wait! I hope you all enjoyed this random idea I thought of. Let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we go with chapter 2! Got this out fairly quickly cause the idea is still running crazy in my head.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch.2**

Tadashi slowly had made his way back to Aunt Cass's cafe. The weight of the reality that was now set on him was still hard to bare. He was still thinking things over in his head, trying to find the most logical explanation for it, but there was just too many unanswered questions. He knew that the portal held a lot of possibilities, but he still never learned everything little thing he could have learned about it.

He at first thought he was dead and somehow his spirit remained, but as he walked on, more theories came to his mind. He thought over the composition that was within the portal and any affects it could have. There was the chance that it just actually affected his body in some strange way… but he still had no idea how he was back from the portal. It was hard it through without being able to write down every thought or theory he was thinking on this...and he wouldn't even be able to do that now.

Soon he arrived at the front door to Aunt Cass's cafe. New thoughts now filled his head as he stood there.

" _How am I even going to get upstairs…? If… If I am a spirit or something, does that mean I… could float up there?"_ Tadashi thought to himself. At first he thought of that concept to be a bit silly, but he knew there was no harm in trying. But how was he even suppose to try something like that?

But then something occurred to him. He looked down and noticed he had just walked up the steps to the door of the cafe without even realizing it. More thoughts tried to process in his head, but it was just becoming a bit frustrating now.

"How can I walk up stairs but not intact with any objects?" Tadashi muttered to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. In another attempt to try to see what he could and couldn't do, he tried to grab the door handle. But just as he had expected, his hand just went right through it. Since it seemed to be the same case as before he stepped forward and walked right through the door. But once he was on the other side, he saw something that made him stop in his tracks.

It was Aunt Cass.

She was sitting at the kitchen table as she held a photo in her hands. With a deep breath Tadashi walked over and peered over her shoulder. The photo in Tadashi saw in her hands was of her, Hiro and himself, and even Mochi the cat. Aunt Cass just sat there as she looked over the photo, the tears forming in her eyes the longer she looked.

Tadashi frowned. He knew what had happened to him would be hard on everyone else… he just didn't expect that he would have to see it all right in front of him. Having to see Aunt Cass so distraught made him worry what Hiro was going through.

"I'm sorry Aunt Cass…" Tadashi muttered as he looked away.

Aunt Cass of course didn't even move from her spot, she just kept her eyes focused on the photo. He couldn't even be seen or heard by his own aunt. He wanted to be able to comfort her though… he hated to see her grieving like that. He reached out and tired to place his hand on her shoulder as best as he could, even though he hand just went through her.

Without anything he could do he finally decided to head up stairs and check on Hiro. It was the main thing he wanted to do… but also he did want to avoid it a little. He still had no idea how much time had passed, but from the looks of it, it hadn't been very long. He knew that Hiro was still probably just as sad and that's the part that he knew would be the hardest to see.

He approached the stairs before he stopped right before the first step. While he thought he could easily walk up the stairs like he had done before, he thought he might as well test this other idea about floating. Even if he could do that, he still had no idea how he would achieve something like that.

" _Maybe… I just have to concentrate on it..."_ Tadashi thought to himself as he closed his eyes. He thought of the idea of him being able to float in the air, and surprisingly his body felt lighter. He knew already that his body felt strangely light, but this was different. Upon opening his eyes he saw that he was now floating a few inches above the ground. A little bit of uneasiness ran through him as the sensation of floating was strange and new, but he could in fact float around.

He concentrated more and rose higher. Putting aside the weirdness that he was now able to float, he made his way up the stairs. When he got up to his and Hiro's room he stopped. The door was closed.

Tadashi's almost went to knock, but he had to keep remind himself that he couldn't do that now. So he just went through the door and looked around the room. No lights were on and all the curtains were drawn closed, making it very dark in the room. But even with all that, he could still see… and that's when his eyes fell upon Hiro.

Hiro was laying face down in his bed with his head turned to the side. Tadashi slowly approached the bed and kneeled down so he could see Hiro better. As soon as he saw Hiro's face he felt a tight pain in his chest… which confused him.

He had realized from the start that he no longer had a heartbeat...since he apparently was no longer living. Not one part of his felt alive or anything...but yet his chest still hurt.

He closed his eyes for a moment before finding the strength to look at Hiro again. Hiro's eyes were red and his cheeks were stained with tears...and the tears just kept coming down his face. Never before had he ever seen Hiro so hurt...and that made him feel even worse.

He knew it wasn't his fault or choice that he had been sucked into the portal...and he knew that Hiro and Aunt Cass would grieve for him once he had started to fall back into it. But it was so much worse now that he was still technically there...seeing them grieve.

Because of what happened… he felt like he had broken his promise. His promise to protect Hiro and Aunt Cass and not let them to through any kind of grief again. He knew that only him being gone was better than both him and Hiro...he never wanted Aunt Cass to be all alone… but he also never wanted to leave Hiro like he had.

He had promised his little brother after their parents had died that he would be there for him and not let him have to go through any more grief… but now he had unintentionally broken that promise. He kept trying to remind himself about that fact that it still wasn't his fault that all of this had happened, but seeing Hiro's tears made it hard to do so.

Without even thinking about it, Tadashi went to sit down next to Hiro on the bed. He started to reach his hand out, but stopped half way. He wanted to comfort Hiro so badly, yet he would never be able to. He was right by Hiro's side, but Hiro would never know it.

Tadashi sighed as he placed his face into the palms of his hands. His attention was then drawn to the fact that he was sitting on the bed. He hadn't went through it but it was like he was really sitting on it.

With a started gasp, Tadashi jumped up from the bed and looked down at it. Cautiously he ran his hand through it and then stepped forward and walked right through the bed. He stepped back and began to think again.

" _How is it that I can't seem to touch objects… yet I can seemingly walk up stairs and sit on a bed? I just though about sitting down so I could be next to Hiro… Maybe… Maybe it has to do with some level of concentration."_

With a deep breath Tadashi went to try and sit on the bed again, this time thinking about actually being able to sit down on it. And to his surprise he ended up actually sitting down on it… or at least to some degree. Being a ghost meant that he had no weight or anything… so Hiro wouldn't have felt him sitting down.

Before Tadashi could think more about his situation and new his discover about what he could do, Hiro started to sob. Tadashi turned his attention back to Hiro and saw that he was now gripping the sheets tightly as more and more tears streamed down his face. His breathing was slowing becoming more fast paced as he let out a cry of sadness… and maybe even a little frustration.

Hiro immediately jumped to his feet and started to knock things down from his desk. He knocked over books, papers, boxes, and various other things that were on the desk. He let out another angered cry as he knocked over more books and eventually even kicked down his desk chair.

"Hiro! Stop it!" Tadashi called out instinctively as he reached for Hiro's shoulder. But his hand slipped right through and Hiro of course didn't hear his words. Tadashi gritted his teeth as he knew there wasn't anything he could do but watch. And he hated that. He hated he couldn't be there for his brother any more. But what he hated most was that he had to watch his brother suffer over the loss of him… even though he was right there.

Though thankfully Hiro did seem to lose his energy in knocking things over. His chest rose deeply in and out as his hands shook ever slightly. He dropped down to his knees and began to sob some more. He just sat there now, crying and crying.

Tadashi frowned as he moved from the bed to the floor. He sat down besides Hiro and let out a long sigh. Even though he knew Hiro could never hear him, he still felt like saying what he had on his mind. "I'm so sorry Hiro…"

Slowly he reached his arms around Hiro, trying his best to make it look like he was giving his little brother a hug. It was the one thing he desperately wished he could do right now. But the only real thing he could do was just stand by and watch everything before him.

Even though he still had no idea what exactly happened to him, he knew he wanted to stay by Hiro's side and make sure he would be okay. He knew… or really hoped that Hiro would recover eventually, but he knew it would take time. But for now he just wanted to be by his brother's side, wishing so badly that he could talk to him again.

* * *

 **So yeah, that ends that.**

 **Also I feel like my summary could be stronger, but I also struggle with those things. If you guys have any suggestions let me know.**

 **I don't have a lot much else for this author's note but thank you all for reading! Let me know what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And we are back with another chapter of my newest story! I still have the hype flowing for this idea, so let's see how far I can go.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch.3**

Hiro had himself wrapped completely in his sheets, not even having his head sticking out. All the curtains in his room were still drawn closed, making everything feel more dreary and dark than it should have been. Hiro did nothing but lay there, curled up in his sheets.

Tadashi though was sitting on Hiro's chair, watching over him. He had watched Hiro moped around his room for about a week now...as there wasn't much else he could do anyways. There was still so many unanswered that he still couldn't figure out. He had found out he could interact with some objects to a degree like sitting on a chair or bed, but he hadn't figured out if he could move any object. He knew though… if he could just move an object or anything… he could let Hiro know he was there. If Hiro could just know he was there… right besides him… maybe it would help. Just maybe then Hiro would finally get out of the depressive state he was in. Tadashi knew that no child Hiro's age should ever be in such a state and it still hurt him to see his brother like that.

Tadashi still hated the fact he couldn't do a thing to try and help Hiro. There was so much he wanted to say or do… yet whatever had happened to him rendered him unable to do anything. He knew though that he could go back to the lab and look around the portal for any clues or something that could help him… but he just wanted to watch over Hiro. Even if Hiro couldn't see or hear him, he wanted to keep an eye on his little brother, like he always had done.

Footsteps were soon heard coming down the hallway and a moment later Aunt Cass came into the room, carrying a plate with some food on it. Hiro didn't even move from his cocoon sheets. He remained wrapped inside of them and didn't even shift when Aunt Cass had entered the room.

Aunt Cass looked at the lump of sheets that contained Hiro as sadness filled her eyes. Tadashi could easily tell that she also worried about how Hiro was doing. "Hiro…" she started. A second later she smiled and held out the plate of the food she had made. "Look, look! It's my special triple layered rice-stuffed omelet! The first later is stuffed with rice, the second has fried rice, and the third layer… well, I'll let that be a surprise!"

Both Aunt Cass and Tadashi watched to see if Hiro would say anything or react in some way. Tadashi knew Hiro hadn't eaten a whole lot in the past week… and just within the past day he hadn't eaten anything at all. Tadashi had begun to worry as well as Aunt Cass.

It took a few second, but Hiro shifted up into a sitting position, though the sheets still covered him. "No thanks." Hiro answered blunted with a non-caring tone.

"But…" Aunt Cass started to say. "You can't just stop eating. You'll make yourself sick."

Suddenly Hiro ripped off the sheets and turned around to face Aunt Cass. "I said I don't want it! If I get hungry, I can take care of myself!" Hiro yelled angrily, not seeming to care one bit what he was saying.

"Oh…" Aunt Cass said as she winched slightly. "Yes… of course… I understand." And without a word she turned and left the room.

Tadashi frowned over at Hiro, who was now sitting on the edge of his bed. "You shouldn't have yelled at her Hiro. That wasn't cool. You know she is just trying to look out for you."

Tadashi knew speaking to Hiro was pointless as he couldn't hear him… but it was just out of habit for him to do so. There was that fact and also he couldn't just sit around and say nothing at all… he felt he would go a bit crazy if did that. But the habit was the main factor in him responding to what was happening around him. Maybe within him, there was the tiny bit of hope that eventually Hiro could hear him.

Tadashi watched as Hiro continued to stare at the floor. His sulky expression never once lightening up. Finally Hiro let out a long exhale. While Aunt Cass had already left the room, Hiro didn't seem finished with his thoughts as he spoke aloud. "Tadashi is gone… and you expect me to eat? I don't need any 'surprises.'" He was muttering his words to himself, but it was loud enough that Tadashi could hear.

At hearing those words though Tadashi felt a pain in his chest again. It still continuously bothered him to see his little brother think things like that. Having to stand by and watch as Hiro thought he was dead was hard for him to process. Though as far as he knew… he was dead… So Hiro wasn't techainlly entirely wrong… but it still didn't make him feel any better. Having everyone think he was dead hurt… and being able to do nothing to let Hiro know he was there also hurt.

Tadashi still didn't understand why this had to happen to him. Why did he have to suffer like this? Why was he only able to stand and watch as everyone suffered around him? What kind of fate was this? Was it just to torment him… or was there another reason?

Trying to push all those thoughts aside, Tadashi stood up and walked over to Hiro. He kneeled down in front of him, so he could try looking him in the eyes. He saw the distant and sad look in Hiro's eyes… but he also knew there was something else. Over the past few days he had realized that Hiro probably blamed himself for what happened back at the lab. Tadashi knew Hiro had tried as hard as he could to try and save him… but not being able to do that brought him more sadness and grief than it did the rest. And that in turn made Tadashi feel even worse.

"Hiro, I'm right here. Please… Please hear me." He tried to put as much thought and concentration into his words as he could, hoping maybe finally his words would be heard. He reached out and tried to place his hands on Hiro's shoulder's, but just like every time before, his hands went right through. "I'm really sorry that all of this happened, but you shouldn't stop eating over this."

All of his words though were for nothing.

Hiro still couldn't hear him.

Of course without knowing Tadashi was even there, Hiro stood and walked forward a bit, walking right through Tadashi. As Tadashi turned around he saw Hiro smack his foot into a tool chest that was on the floor. Within seconds Hiro's face scrunched up as he drop to the floor and held his foot.

"Oww…" Hiro muttered, his face switching between pain and anger.

A beeping sound soon started to emanate from across the room. Tadashi looked over to the opposite end of the bedroom… his side of the room. His eyes locked on to a certain machine placed against the side of his bed. A very familiar certain machine.

"Baymax…" Tadashi muttered as turned his attention over to his robot creation. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about Baymax. So much had happened in such a short amount of time that it just seemed to slip his mind.

Hiro also seemed to noticed Baymax inflating. Within second Baymax had fully inflated and waved at Hiro. He looked over at Hiro and waved. " **Hello, I am Baymax,"** he stated as he tried to move past the bed, alibet he had a bit of trouble, but he slowly was squeezing by.

Tadashi let out a small sigh as he watched Baymax scoot past the bed. " _Maybe I made him a little too balloon-like."_

While Baymax made his way over and began his programing on helping someone who was in pain, Tadashi started to think about things again. He now had new thoughts on everything now that Baymax was activated. Now he had new theories and ideas about his situation.

" _I wonder… can Baymax see or hear me? He is a machine though… but I still don't know the full details of what happened to me. Baymax can scan for people and their energy… so it might just be possible. If I am not actually dead and just some form of disembodied spirit, I may give off some form of energy. Hmm Baymax didn't seem to directly notice me though… either he also can't see me or he is too preoccupied with helping Hiro. But…just maybe if he can see maybe… then just maybe…Hiro can then know I am here. Though… even if he can't see me… maybe he can..."_

Tadashi's thoughts were then cut off by Hiro shouting. Tadashi looked and saw that Hiro was now back sitting on his bed and Baymax was holding the bedsheets.

"If you really want me to go outside… then bring Tadashi back! You're his invention aren't you? Shouldn't you know where he is?!" Hiro was glaring right at after the words left his mouth, but a second later and all his anger seemed to dissipate. He lowered his head and sighed.

Tadashi's eyes widen with surprise and shock as he stood up. He stood there hoping that Baymax would turn around. He could hear the gears and sensors running within Baymax. Was he actually scanning for him?

" **I understand,"** Baymax replied simply. Baymax then turned around and started heading for the door, walking right past Tadashi.

"You… You understand?" Hiro asked as he jumped off his bed. "Understand what?!"

" **I will be right back,"** Baymax answered.

Tadashi was trying to figure out where exactly Baymax was trying to go. If he has scanned for him...shouldn't he know that he was right there? Tadashi stood in front of Baymax before he got to the bedroom door.

"Hey Baymax!" He called out waving his hands in front of himself. "I'm right here. Can you hear me?"

But Baymax just kept on walking to where he wanted to go, not once stopping. Tadashi sighed as his shoulders slumped. There went the ideas of Baymax being able to find him. But then… just where did Baymax think he was going? What did he pick up on his scanners that would make him head outside?

"Wait a minute! Baymax!" Hiro shouted as he grabbed his jacket before heading after the giant marshmallow-like robot.

Tadashi stood there for a moment as he watched Hiro run after Baymax. After a few seconds he went to catch up with the two. He had started running after them, but found it easier to float or fly… Tadashi still wasn't quiet use to doing it, but as a spirit of some kind it was faster than just walking or running.

He knew he had to follow Baymax...he needed to know where he was going. Even though Baymax couldn't see or hear him just like everyone else… Baymax had picked up on something. And maybe that something could help Tadashi figure out more on what happened to him.

* * *

 **And that is the end of chapter 3. Still a lot of mystery and stuff for Tadashi. Still so much to find out.**

 **What do you guys think though? You think that Tadashi will ever find a way to communicate with Hiro? Or is he just stuck as the bystander forever?**

 **Thank you all for reading and I will see you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! Chapter 4 is done! Woo!**

 **Thanks to everyone who had read this story so far, I hope you are all enjoying it!**

* * *

 **Ch.4**

Tadashi followed right besides Hiro and Baymax as they made their way through town. Baymax never stopped once, he just kept walking, locked onto whatever he had sensed. Tadashi still couldn't figure it out though. Just what was Baymax sensing? Tadashi still couldn't think of anything right off the bat. Though he still kept hoping though that it would lead to something helpful or anything real about what had happened to him.

There had to be something. There had to be some reasoning for all of this. Everything had some answer and solution. If Baymax really was sensing something from Tadashi then maybe he wasn't actually dead. If he wasn't really dead then maybe they could find out what happened and try to reverse it, or find some kind of solution.

That was the hope that Tadashi had at least. He still had no idea what could happen, but he was hoping for the best.

Baymax continued to walk down the street and slowly was approaching the school. Tadashi slowly became more and more hopeful.

" _Maybe Baymax really did pick up on something over here,"_ Tadashi thought as he kept up with Hiro, who was still following Baymax, trying to figure out exactly where he was going.

Soon they approached the research lab that held the teleporter. Hiro came to a halt right at the doors, staring at the building before him while Baymax continued. Tadashi slowed and stopped at Hiro's side. He could tell Hiro was a bit confused and maybe a bit worried… heading back into the place where they actually last saw each other.

"You going to be okay Hiro?" Tadashi asked, still mostly out of habit, but now wondering if maybe Hiro could hear him if they were closer to where the teleporter.

But of course no response from Hiro came. He only took in a deep breath and ran to catch up with Baymax. "Hey Baymax! Wait up!"

Tadashi sighed to himself as he followed right behind Hiro. As soon as they exited the walkway and entered into the main part of the research facility, all three of them came to a stop. The room was completely empty apart from some debris and few wires and cables spread across the ground.

"What happened here?" Tadashi asked aloud.

Hiro seemed to be thinking the same thing as him as he ran up to the railing and looked at the floor before. "Why isn't there anything here? Did the police… take it all as evidence?"

"Hmm… It's a possibility, but I really don't think they would. Where would they even store it?" Tadashi responded.

Hiro stared out at the empty space before him for a moment. He seemed to be lost deep in thought as he tried to understand what about have happened . Finally he turned to face Baymax.

"Baymax. Is my brother really here?!"

This was what Tadashi was hoping to hear. He approached a little closer to Baymax. Maybe now that he was back in the place he originally had vanished… or died… maybe now Baymax could see him or sense him.

But that was not what happened. Instead Baymax looked out over the room and pointed towards the floor. " **Tadashi.** "

Hiro looked a little confused at first, thinking maybe Baymax had a few crossed wires, but he decided to check it out anyways. As he started to head down to the main floor Tadashi flew down and beat him to it.

He looked where Baymax was pointed… and it made him a slight bit disappointed. Under a piece of rubble was something he had forgotten about since he first had woken up there.

It was his hat.

Baymax hadn't actually sensed him at all. Baymax had just picked up on his hat and nothing more. Tadashi figured really couldn't be sensed in any way then. Did that mean he was just going to be stuck as a spirit forever? Would he never again be able to talk to Hiro or anyone?

But he had more questions than just that. Where did everything go? Why was the room actually empty? Tadashi didn't think the police had anything to do with it… they wouldn't just up and remove something like that.

" _I wonder… did he maybe… But how would he…"_

As Tadashi pondered over these new thoughts Hiro came closer and looked down at the hat under the rubble. He slowly bent down and picked up the hat. Tadashi moved and looked at Hiro as he held the hat. Loneliness and sadness grew into his face as he stared at Tadashi's hat.

"Hiro…" Tadashi muttered as he reached out for Hiro. He tried to ignore the frustration that he couldn't hold his brother… but it had gotten so hard. But he kept wanting to try. He knew he couldn't just give up. He didn't just want to be an observer to everything happening… he wanted to help… he wanted to be be able to talk to Hiro...He just wanted to let his his brother know he was there. Even though he knew he couldn't interact with anyone… he still refused to give up.

" **Your vitamin D level has increased. Are you satisfied with your care?"  
** Baymax asked as he came up behind Hiro.

Hiro didn't respond as he continued to stare down at the hat. He hurt look of sadness still was over his face.

Baymax's sensors whirled as Tadashi saw that he was scanning over Hiro again. " **I have conducted a new scan. You are experiencing a mood swing. I will begin treatment."**

Tadashi watched as Baymax gently placed a hand onto Hiro's, but Hiro immediately turned and pulled away. "What are you doing? Don't touch me."

Tadashi sighed again. He knew Baymax was trying to help Hiro… that was something that he would hope eventually happen. But Hiro was still so resistant and distant to everyone, and that was even stronger now given what had happened a week ago.

Suddenly Hiro looked down at Tadashi's hat and saw that it was moving slightly. "What?... The hat's moving…"

Hiro turned the hat over and looked inside and to his surprise, and Tadashi's, there was something moving inside it. Tadashi looked over Hiro's shoulder and saw that inside his hat was a small object. It was one of Hiro's microbots!

"What's my invention doing here?" Hiro asked aloud.

"That's what I am wondering… I don't recall that ever being in my hat," Tadashi said.

Hiro then started to walk forward, letting the microbot guide him within the hat. Tadashi went over to the side of Hiro as he walked. "Hiro, where do you think you are going?"

As Hiro just continued on Tadashi sighed again to himself. He couldn't help but always trying to talk to Hiro. It was just something he was use to… and now he really wished Hiro could hear him. He had no idea where Hiro was going… and there was no one to stop Hiro wandering off somewhere dangerous. No one but Baymax at least… but he wasn't the most helpful beside being a health-care robot.

Without being able to stop Hiro or even ask what he was doing, Tadashi just had to keep on being the silent observer in the situation. And he could only hope Hiro wasn't walking into trouble. If he did… Tadashi had no idea what he could do… well he knew he couldn't do anything, but still he hoped that wasn't going to be the case. Though a feeling in his gut told him otherwise.

Hiro nearly walked to the other side of town, with Baymax following right behind him. Tadashi kept by Hiro's side, trying to figure out where the microbot was taking them. Within the past hour so many new questions and thoughts had arisen and Tadashi didn't know what to think about first. But right now it seemed to be figuring out where the microbot wanted to go. Hiro also seemed to be deep in thought about the microbot situation was the microbots were his… so this one shouldn't be trying to go anywhere.

Soon the three of them were far from the school, and now were approaching an old abandoned building. It looked like all the doors and windows had been boarded up and it had been left alone for quite some time.

"Is this it?..." Hiro asked aloud as he looked at the building.

"You aren't thinking of going in there are you?" Tadashi asked even though he knew the answer to his own question.

He watched as Hiro got closer to the building and tired to find a way inside. Tadashi was half tempted to head inside first to see if it was safe or if anything else was in there, but he decided to stay outside with Hiro. What was the point of seeing what was in there if he couldn't tell Hiro?

Tadashi floated around as he watched Hiro scaled the building as he tried to find a panel or window he could open and slip inside. Eventually he came to a metal panel that seemed to be lose. Baymax still continued to follow right behind, though he had a bit of difficulty climbing up the building.

"I think I can get in through here…" Hiro said as he pushed the panel to the side and crawled inside. As soon as Hiro entered the inside of the building Tadashi went in after him. The inside of the building was much larger than he had thought, but now that he was inside he realized that it looked more like a wearhouse of some kind. It was large and empty with nothing in it, but there was a staircase leading down into a basement that Tadashi could see.

Before Tadashi could start to fully look around the space, to see if there was anything else, he heard the sound of what sounded like balloons being squeezed. He turned around and saw that Baymax was trying to squeeze his way through the opening Hiro had come through. Though… due to his size and balloon-like body… it was a bit hard for him.

Tadashi floated over to Baymax as he watched the robot try to move forward. "I didn't really make your body for sneaking around… I never really thought a health-care robot would need to do something like that, but… here we are."

Hiro turned around and glared at Baymax a little. "I told you not to follow me."

" **You have not told me you are satisfied with your care,** " Baymax replied.

Hiro groaned with annoyance. "Forget about that already…"

Tadashi couldn't help, but laugh a little. He knew Hiro didn't seem to fond of Baymax, but Tadashi kept having the hope that Hiro would get use to him… and think of Baymax as a friend. That was something he hoped he would get to se. Despite everything that had happened to him, he hoped he could at least see Hiro become friends with Baymax… that was something he wanted since first designing the robot.

Hiro saw that Baymax wasn't going to give up so he sighed and tried to help pull Baymax inside. "Ugh fine! Just don't slow me down okay? As if you haven't already."

Once Baymax was inside Hiro started to look around the room. He let the microbot in the hat pull him close to the stairs leading down.

"Stairs leading down? There's a basement?" Hiro questioned.

"I am going to guess that we are going down there, right?" Tadashi asked as he watched Hiro walk on ahead. He still wasn't ready to give up on trying to talk to Hiro. He still liked to attempt to make some conversation...even if he end of it went nowhere.

Hiro and Baymax walked down the stairs as Tadashi floated by their side. Soon they came down to the bottom of the stairs in which there was one lone door. Hiro stood in front of the door as he looked down at the microbot.

"Now it's pulling even harder… we're close to the core," Hiro stated before grabbing the door handle and pushing the door. Surprisingly it opened and Hiro peered inside.

"It's unlocked...hmmm…" Tadashi said as he started to think. "That could mean someone could be down here…"

As soon as Hiro opened the door all three of them saw that the room was filled with many metal barrels. There was also a machine of some kind that was dispensing something into one of the barrels.

"Wh-What is this place?" Hiro wondered as he walked over to the machine. "What are they making?"

As he got a little closer he stopped dead in his tracks. Tadashi came over to see what Hiro was looking at and gasped. The barrel was being filled with microbots! And not just any… they looked exactly like Hiro's microbots!

Tadashi went over and checked all the other barrels and they were all the same. All of the barrels were filled up with tons and tons of tiny microbots.

"Why is someone making copies of your microbots?" Tadashi asked. "Why would they do something like this? So many of them…"

"But… why?" Hiro asked as he picked up one of the microbots to inspect it. "Who would do this? And what for?"

Tadashi tried to think it over...he also didn't know who would do this or why. But then his attention was turned over to the barrels again.

The microbots were rising out of the barrels and forming into large hands. Whomever was making them also could control them.

"Hiro! Look out!" Tadashi shouted, but of course his words fell on deaf ears.

But thankfully Baymax seemed to have the same idea as he grabbed over to Hiro and pulled him back.

"Baymax what are you do-"

Before Hiro could finish, one of the microbot fists crashed into the ground where Hiro had once been standing. Hiro's eyes widened at the sight before him. "Wha?"

The sound of the microbots forming together drew everyone's attention up above. There was a person standing on top of a platform now formed by the microbots. A very familiar person… who wore a kabuki mask.

Tadashi gasped. " _Why… Why is it him? I didn't think he would do this… Why even is he doing this?"_

Tadashi stood there and watched as the masked man moved his hand forward, sending another pillar of microbots at Hiro and Baymax. Thankfully Baymax managed to pull Hiro away in time again.

"We need to get out of here Hiro!" Tadashi yelled.

Even though his words could never be heard, Hiro at least had the same idea. He ran over to the door, but it was now closed. Hiro tried to open it, but it now wouldn't budge.

"The door won't open!" Hiro shouted as he frantically tried to open the door. "Wait.. I know…" Hiro turned towards Baymax. "Baymax! Punch the door down! Or kick it!"

Tadashi groaned slightly, he knew they were in a tough situation, and Hiro was just trying to think of anything he could, but he just couldn't help himself. "Hiro… Baymax isn't cut out for any type of combat. I didn't build him that way."

Baymax seems to prove his words for him as he just lightly tapped the door with his fist and foot. Hiro grumbled as he tried to shake Baymax. "Are you ever trying!?"

" **I am a health-care robot. I am not strong,** " Baymax replied casually.

The hissing of the microbots forming made Hiro stop yelling at Baymax and turn to see another wave of them coming right for him. Tadashi flew into front of them, just hoping something might happen, but the microbots flew right threw him.

But much to his surprise he turned around to see that the microbots smashed into Baymax and not Hiro. Baymax had turned around and protect Hiro. A small bit of relief came over Tadashi. While Baymax was not strong or anything like that… he was hard to destroy, so he made for a good barrier.

"What… the heck is going on!?" Hiro shouted as he glared at the masked man.

Tadashi saw the anger in Hiro's face, and he could only hope Hiro remember what he had said before. If only he could have Hiro hear his words… he could tell him who that man is… but there was no way he could do that.

Hiro grabbed hold of Baymax's hand and started to pull him along before the next wave of microbots came. "Baymax! We're getting out of here!"

Tadashi followed them as they headed into a side air shaft that Hiro managed to close just before the microbots could get to them. Inside of the air duct-like passage was very small...mainly because Baymax could hardly fit. Tadashi watched from behind them to keep an eye out for the microbots… he didn't think they could be coming from behind them, but he didn't want to rule that possibility out just yet.

And as soon as Tadashi saw that they came to a area with a ladder that would lead up to the main floor he could see the hissing of the microbots moving through the tunnel shaft. Tadashi went up ahead and looked around the floor. This area of the building was filling with shelves holding items, really giving it that warehouse feel. He didn't see anyone at first, but he could hear footsteps coming.

Hiro still wasn't safe. But what Tadashi still couldn't figure out was why the masked man was trying to attack Hiro. Tadashi knew who it was… unless it was just someone else coincidentally wearing the same outfit. It didn't quite make any sense, but now was not the time to try and figure that out.

Second later Baymax exited the hatch that was in the floor and helped pull Hiro out.

"Hiro! You need to keep moving!" Tadashi shouted.

But Hiro only looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was in the building. It was still pointless. The frustration that he couldn't do anything ate away at him more and more now. Tadashi ran his hands through his hair as he tried to think of something. There had to be something.

The sound of footsteps started to pick up and that drew Hiro's attention. He turned and saw the masked man slowly walking towards him. The masked man raised his hand and microbots, in the form of a snake, came forward and tried to strike at Hiro. Just as the microbot snake was about to hit Hiro, he actually managed to jump back and away from it. Before he even had time to think, another flow of microbots came at him. He rolled over to the side at the bots smashed into the shelfs next to him.

"Hiro!" Tadashi shouted as he tensed up. Without being able to do anything, he could only watch as his brother nearly got hurt. Standing in front of the microbots did nothing as they just went through him. And he couldn't tell Hiro to run or tried to talk to the masked man.

There was absolutely nothing he could do anymore.

And he hated it.

He always had been about helping others. He had always made inventions that helped everyone. That was something he had done since he was a young boy. It was something he was good at. But now he was completely useless. He couldn't help anyone anymore. And that useless feeling continued to eat away at him as he stood there doing nothing. Every moment he just stood there, the worse he felt about everything.

" _Why… Why did this have to happen to me? I just don't understand…"_ Tadashi thought to himself as he lowered his head in despair.

The sudden sound of metal crashed as well as boxes and other things hitting the ground drew his attention back to reality. Tadashi quickly looked around and saw that one of the metal shelves had been knocked down to the ground. Dust rose up from the debris in front of Hiro and Baymax, who standing in front of the mess.

Hiro smiled over at Baymax. "Nice work Baymax! Health-care robots may not be strong, but you were strong enough!."

" _What? Did Hiro and Baymax cause the shelf to fall over?"_ Tadashi wondered to himself.

The dust cleared and when they looked back, the mask man still was standing on the other side of the debris. The microbots swirled around his hand as he started to walk forward again.

Hiro gasped. "It didn't work?!"

"Just what were you trying to do Hiro?" Tadashi asked.

Microbots started to come from all angles now. Forming into one large hand, and it was going right towards Hiro and Baymax.

"No!" Tadashi shouted.

But much to his surprise… something happened. The large microbot hand stopped mere inches away from Baymax and Hiro and then swirled around and went right towards the masked man. Before he could do anything the microbot hand pinned him back up against the pile of debris. He tried to control them to move away, but they stayed where they were, making it so he couldn't move from his spot.

"Just… as I predicted!" Hiro said, speaking loud and clear. "I'd think twice before ordering those microbots around. I invented them for disaster relief. When they detect rubble or debris, they're programmed to move towards it. This is what you get for copying someone's invention… without doing your homework." Hiro glared over at the man as he held Tadashi's hat tightly in one fist.

"Ah… that's why you had Baymax knock over that shelf. Good thinking," Tadashi said as he smiled a little, happy that Hiro wasn't hurt.

Hiro then took a step forward, placing Tadashi's hat on top of his head. "Now you're going to tell me...Who are you? And what do you want?"

" **Hiro…."** Baymax started to say. " **I do not recommend approaching that man. He is hazardous to your health."** Baymax held up a hand in front of Hiro, trying to prevent him going any further.

Tadashi gave a quick sigh, glad that Baymax was still there and still functioning right and everything. He knew Hiro would be upset at the masked man, and he also knew Hiro probably wouldn't be completely rational when talking to him… but if he could just know who it was...just maybe then he would not be so angry.

Hiro was still trying to get passed Baymax though, of course not listening to his words. "Wha… What are you talking about?! Come on… Let me go!"

"Hiro… please listen to Baymax. He knows what is best for you," Tadashi said.

There was a loud crackling sound coming from somewhere. Everyone looked and saw that electricity was sparking from around the mask.

Without anytime to figure out what was happened a bright light came from the mask. Tadashi closed his eyes to try to block out the light… but what followed next... was a explosion.

Everything happened so quickly as dust and debris flew around Tadashi. Through the loud sound of the explosion and everything crumbling down he could hear Hiro cry out.

Tadashi's breathing started to pick up pace as he tried to look around him, but he only could see dust and smoke. "Hiro!"

He heard the sound of glass shattered and decided to go closer towards it. He ended up flying out of the building and saw that Baymax was on the ground, holding Hiro in his arms.

"Hiro!" Tadashi shouted as he flew down towards them.

Both of them were a little scuffed and scraped, but other than that they looked fine. Tadashi immediately tried to throw his arms around Hiro, only to have the same thing happen as all the times before. He just went right through him.

Tadashi cursed under his breath. He was so worried about Hiro and if he was okay...but again he was only able to basically watch.

He watched as he saw Hiro struggle to get up. He seemed to be a little more sore than he looked, which only worried Tadashi more.

" **You should not move,"** Baymax instructed.

"But…" Hiro groaned as he looked up at the building he had just been thrown from. "He didn't...tell me anything."

Tadashi looked up and to his surprise, the masked man was standing by one of the windows, looking down at Hiro.

" _How can that be? That explosion… how did he survive that unharmed?"_ Tadashi wondered.

"I failed…" Hiro muttered.

Tadashi's chest hurt again as he heard those words. He turned and saw Hiro was now resting against Baymax. The look of disappointment and defeat in his eyes. Hiro seemed completely disappointed in himself with not being to question to masked man.

But between Tadashi and Hiro….Tadashi felt much worse. He wasn't able to do anything when they were inside that build. He only stood there as he watched his little brother get hurt. He was conflicted with his emotions though the longer he thought over it. Part of him wanted to cry… for being so useless… but he also was angry for that same fact. He wanted to cry, but he also wanted to yell in frustration. The situation had put so much weight on him… he no longer knew anymore what he wanted to do.

But then he looked at Hiro again...his dear little brother. He still didn't want to give up. He knew there had to be someway to try and help Hiro. There just had to be a way. Tadashi slowly followed behind Baymax, who was now carrying Hiro back home. As they headed back, Tadashi started to think over what he could do. There had to be something he could do that could help him show Hiro he was there. If he was able to technically sit on objects and walk up stairs… than he figured there must be a way to move an object. He just had to keep trying. He wasn't going to give up. He wasn't ready to give up yet. Tadashi was determined to find a way to let Hiro know he was there.

* * *

 **This got to be much longer than I thought, heh. I said microbot so many times in this...I can only wonder how many more times I will be saying it later on XD.**

 **But I hope you guys all enjoyed the longer chapter. I had a lot to cover this time, but I got through it! Woo!**

 **Thanks again for reading and see you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright we return with another chapter of this story after a little wait. I was trying to work on some of my other stories and stuff before returning back to this one and now here I am!**

 **Now let's get to it!**

* * *

 **Ch.5**

Baymax, Hiro and Tadashi were back at the house now and Baymax was attending to Hiro's scraps and other injuries. Tadashi almost wanted to laugh as he watched Hiro squirm and complain as Baymax was disinfecting the wounds and patching them up.

"Even at fourteen you still can't stop whining," Tadashi commented as he walked around the room. He was still thinking about what he could do that could possible get Hiro's attention. He knew that there had to be someway that he could possible move an object or grab onto one. If he was able to sit on things and walk up stairs he finally figured that there had to be something else that he could do. He just had to figure out how to do it.

He heard Hiro mumble something about still being sore. It was understandable though as Baymax was just a nurse/healthcare robot. He only could clean up wounds and take care of other things like that. Tadashi grumbled as he really wished that he could have done something back there to help Hiro. It still bothered him that he useless right now… unless he did find a way to communicate with Hiro.

As Hiro was looking at the scrap on his arm Baymax suddenly held out a lollipop for him. Hiro was a little confused at first as he just stared at it.

" **Are you satisfied with your care?"**

Tadashi watched as Hiro's expression sunk again. He had a feeling what Hiro must have been thinking about. When they were younger and Hiro got hurt, he would always reward him with a lollipop for sticking through it all… even if he did whine like a little baby.

Slowly Hiro took the lollipop from Baymax and stared down at it. "Yeah… thanks…"

Tadashi sighed as he once again had the feelings of regret come back to him. Everytime Hiro looked sad or lonely Tadashi wanted to wrap his arms around him… but he knew he couldn't do that anymore… so there was no point in even trying. Watching Hiro's mood grow weary only made him more wanting to be able to talk to him again though.

While Hiro laid down on his bed, Tadashi stared to pace around again. He kept thinking over everything again and again. Finally he decided that he would start to attempt to move an object… or something.

"All right… How am I going to do this?..." Tadashi asked himself as he walked over to Hiro's desk. There was plenty of books and other objects on there to try and move so he decided that he would start there. "It just probably a lot of concentration… right?"

Tadashi slowly ran his hand through the books on Hiro's desk letting his mind wavy between thoughts. He watched as his hand just casual went through all of the objects, not once being able to touch anything. He still was going to try though. He wasn't going to give us that easily Tadashi decided he would start simple and try to move or grab a simple piece of paper.

After a deep breath he closed his eyes as he concentrated on the fact there was a piece of paper in front of him. He thought long and hard about moving it or being able to pick it up. Imagining it and everything else related to that. Keeping those thoughts in his head constantly, he slowly moved his hand forward closer to the sheet of paper. He swore he could even feel the desk under the paper.

This time… things felt different. He could actually almost feel something under his hand. It was a faint feeling, but he could almost feel the texture of the paper underneath his fingers. Tadashi gasped with excitement as he opened his eyes, losing some of the deep concentration he had. His hand quickly slipped through the paper as well as the desk and he was back to where he had first started.

Tadashi gritted his teeth in frustration as his hands formed into fists. His moment of anger quickly faded though as he let out a long deep breath. " _I can't give up this easily. I didn't give up when building Baymax or anything else… I can't give up on this."_

While Tadashi was about to attempt moving the paper again, Hiro's words distracted him.

"I can't just sit around here doing nothing. What was Tadashi involved in? I have to know!" Hiro stated as he sat back up on his bed.

"Hiro no… it's too dangerous. You shouldn't try to get yourself involved. If you got hurt again… I don't know what I would do…" Tadashi immediately said, forgetting for a moment Hiro couldn't hear him.

"Hey Baymax," Hiro said as he looked at the robot. "Let's go catch that guy, and this time we'll…" Hiro stopped speaking once he saw Baymax was already distracted by the cat. Putting a hand to his face he let out a sigh. "I'm going to need mro than just Baymax."

"Or you could steer clear of this. If you could just hear me… you shouldn't be trying to go after him. If you just knew who he was behind the mask…" Tadashi sighed as he looked at the paper again. "If I can get a hold of the paper and maybe a pencil... I could let you know… I just have to keep trying."

Tadashi felt like going to try, but now he was focused on Hiro again, who seemed to be in thought about something. It was mostly thoughts on how he could go after the masked man. Finally though Hiro lowered his head slightly and sighed.

"But what can I possibly do… alone?"

Baymax seemed to look at Hiro for a moment before turning to look at something else. He looked over at Tadashi's side the room.

" **Hiro. You are not alone."**

Both Tadashi and Hiro looked at Baymax with surprise. Tadashi moved a little closer to Baymax now. Did he actually see him now? Or maybe even sense him? This was the second time now Baymax had said something that made Tadashi wonder if he could actually be seen or not. Though Tadashi felt Baymax wasn't sensing him or anything as Baymax was looking at his side of the room and not where he was standing.

"Huh…? What are you talking about?" Hiro finally asked. He waited a second but Baymax did not answer him. "Baymax?"

Baymax slowly lifted an arm and pointed to the bookshelf on Tadashi's side of the room. On top of one of the sheves where a picture was. " **Gogo. Wasabi. Honey Lemon. Fred. They are your friends."**

Tadashi sighed a little, but also found himself smiling. The photo on his shelf was of him and his friends, but he had also cut out a picture of Hiro and placed it into the other. It had always been a hope of his that Hiro would become friends with his friends. Maybe now was that chance with Baymax there.

"Whaa?! They're not my friends!" Hiro shouted at Baymax.

" **They are your friends,"** Baymax replied.

"No, no. I've never really talked to anyone but Tadashi," Hiro said dismissively which caused Tadashi to frown slightly. But Tadashi kept the hope that Hiro would get past that and make some new friends.

Baymax stared at Hiro for a moment before he turned around and walked over to the shelf. After a second he had picked up the photo and brought it back to Hiro, holding it closely to his face.

" **They are your friends."** Baymax persisted.

Tadashi laughed. He knew he had programed Baymax to help people and all that, and also hoped he could eventually be friends with Hiro, but he never though Baymax would act so seriously about something.

" _Hmm I wonder if his AI is learning and advancing from all of this…"_ Tadashi pondered to himself as he amazingly watched Hiro try to tell Baymax again that the friends in the photo were not his.

Suddenly though he took the moment to look at the picture and noticed the image of him added in. "Why did Tadashi stick my picture in there with them? It doesn't make sense…"

"Because I wanted you to make some new friends, and I thought starting with my friends was a good start," Tadashi said to the air as he watched Hiro study the picture.

Hiro's expression changed again as he sat down on his bed. All the confusion from wondering why he was in the photo left and now sadness was filling it's spot. Tadashi could only imagine was Hiro was thinking, but he had a pretty good idea. Hiro lowered his head as he held the picture frame in his hands. His eyes looked at each person in it, and he held longest at Tadashi.

With a long sigh Hiro finally spoke again. "W… Well… They're not really my friends, but I guess they were tight with Tadashi… and they are his friends. So I could at least…talk to them about what happened."

Tadashi smiled as he watched Hiro get up from the bed to place the photo back on the shelf. After he took another moment of staring at it he started towards the door. "Come on Baymax, let's contact them and go met them."

Tadashi continued to smile even after Hiro and Baymax had left the room. He didn't follow them though as he still had other things on his mind. He knew he didn't need to follow Hiro though. He was happy that Hiro finally seemed to be stepped out from his introverted shell and going to talk to others. Finally Hiro was going to make friends with others beside just his big brother.

Once he saw Baymax and Hiro had left he turned back to the desk. There was still a lot to do. Tadashi still hadn't given up yet on trying yet. He was already surprised from before with the paper. But that meant something to him. It meant there was a way he could maybe move an object. There could just be a way he could tell Hiro he was here. If he just worked on it a bit more he could get it right. Then Hiro wouldn't hopefully be as dispute over the subject.

Tadashi gripped a fist tightly as he closed his eyes. "I won't give up yet. I know I can do this. I have to do this… for Hiro."

Tadashi then went to face the desk again and began his attempts to try and grab or move the paper. He focused deeply on the paper as thoughts of being able to move it filled his mind. He kept them burning strong as he reached out towards the paper. Never once did he let his thoughts slip this time. There was no distractions left in the room now. He had all the time and space to himself to test things. Slowly his fingers touched down onto the paper. He could feel it again faintly under his fingertips. Just a little more thought! He was almost there!

With a sharp breath Tadashi focused all his thoughts into trying to pick up the piece of paper.

Though it didn't quite happen like he wanted it to. He never did end up picking up the paper. But… the paper did slide from under his fingers and fell off the desk.

* * *

 **And end of chapter!**

 **So yeah after a lot of thought and stuff I decided Tadashi could move an object to some degree. So now what happens next? What will he do to get Hiro's attention? Will Hiro even notice? Find out next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey would you look at that. I finally got this updated. Sorry for the long wait. Had a bit of writer's block with some of this. But I got back to it now!**

* * *

 **Ch.6**

The paper had slid from under his fingers and fell to the floor before. Tadashi could only stand there and stare. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. He blinked a few times to make sure that he had in fact seen what had happened.

When he opened his eyes again, he still saw the paper on the floor. It truly had moved! Though he didn't let himself get too excited. He knew it was just one time that it had happened. It could have been a fluke or something else.

He would have to try again. He would have to make sure that moving the paper was in fact his doing. If it actually was… then that meant so much to him. It would open a big door of possibilities.

" _Gotta keep trying. This has to work,"_ Tadashi thought to himself.

He then looked back at the desk and placed his hand over another piece of paper. He closed his eyes once more and began to concentrate as he did before. Tadashi inhaled and exhaled slowly and he could feel the faint texture of the paper again. A small crept across his face again as he heard the sound of the paper sliding slightly across the table.

Tadashi tried to focus a little hard this time, hoping that maybe he could actually hold the paper this time. His fingers continued to move over the paper though, only move it slightly every few seconds. Soon enough, just like that last piece of paper, it fell off the desk and fell down to the floor. It still was not exactly what Tadashi wanted, but it still felt like a accomplishment.

" _It may only be a little... But if it's all I can do… maybe it will be enough,"_ Tadashi thought to himself.

Hiro was still not back yet from where ever he and Baymax had headed off too, and Tadashi had no idea where even he had gone. So Tadashi decided to sit down on the bed and just take a short break. He didn't expect to feel exhausted, but he did feel a slight bit worn out after moving the papers.

"Maybe next time I'll see if I can move a different object," Tadashi commented to himself.

He didn't know how much time passed, but he heard footsteps from downstairs and Hiro's voice. It seemed that he was saying something to Aunt Cass and then ran up the stairs. Tadashi stood up as he saw Hiro burst into the room. He immediately ran over to his desk and started gathering papers and pencils.

"Hiro what are you doing?" Tadashi commented as he watched his little brother garther up various items.

Hiro continued to gather up papers of course, not even noticing the two that had fallen to the floor. Once he seemed to have enough stuff he walked around of the room and headed downstairs.

" _Just where could he be going? And where's Baymax?"_ Tadashi wondered as he followed after Hiro.

He headed downstairs and saw that Hiro was headed outside and around the corner of the building. Once Tadashi made it around the corner he saw that Hiro was headed into the garage area, which actually was used for when either one of them worked on a project at home. Of course the door was already closed by the time Tadashi got there, but he just went through it. By this point he was not as phased by the concept of just going through objects or doors.

Inside through Hiro was already at his seat by the computer setup and vigorously typing away at it. Baymax was also in the room and seemingly watching over Hiro's shoulder. Tadashi came a bit closer and saw that Hiro was typing in codes and other elements, creating some data and components.

Soon Hiro pulled up videos about martials and self defense. He created a code based off the moves that were displayed on the screen and filed them down into one area. The more Tadashi watched, the more he realized Hiro was created a code for a file disk.

"Just what are you thinking Hiro?" Tadashi muttered as he continued to examined what he was seeing before him.

Hiro hummed cheerfully as he continued to add more information onto the disk. Soon enough it closed out of everything and ejected the disk from the computer. Standing up he turned to face Baymax.

"Open your card slot," Hiro instructed as he held out the disk, which had a small sketch of a skull and crossbones on the side.

Suddenly everything became clear to Tadashi. All the talk Hiro had before about going after the masked man and now this. It all made sense. Tadashi let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I can't believe you are trying to turn my healthcare robot into a fighting robot. Not cool."

Baymax actually ended up opening his card slot and Hiro reached up to place the card with the fighting information on it into one of the free slots. Though he paused for a moment and stared at the one lone card that was already in one of the slots.

It was the medical card that Tadashi made for Baymax. It had his name as well as a small smiley face with a doctor's headband. Hiro stared at it, his eyes filled with a heavy sadness as he continued to look at it. A moment later he took in a deep breath and placed the fighting card into the second slot.

Tadashi sighed as he watched the pained look from his brother. He wanted to be able to say something, but he just couldn't find any words. It didn't really matter anyways though if he said anything or not. Tadashi walked over to the nearby desk and started looking at the objects that were there. If he wanted to try to get Hiro's attention possible, he figured now would be the best time. Hiro's voice though distracted him from this thought a second later.

"All right Baymax!" Hiro said perking up. "Let's test out this new card!"

Hiro said as he dragged a tall piece of wood over to Baymax. "Okay Baymax. Kick this board." Hiro instructed. "Do it Baymax!"

Baymax turned his head to look at the board. He seemed to examine it for a moment before actually maneuvering his big marshmallow body to punch the wood. Despite having little stubby legs, he actually broke the board in half. Tadashi's eyes widened as he watched Hiro's face light up with delight.

"Yes! Just like I planned!"

"Huh," Tadashi said as he crossed his arms. " I gotta say I am a little impressed that you could program Baymax to do that. I'll give you that much… though still not happy with you doing it in the first place."

Hiro continued to smile as he looked at Baymax. "Okay Baymax! Fist bump!"

Baymax held up one of his hands and balled it into a first. " **Do you mean punch?"**

Hiro shook his head. "No no! Like this." Hiro held out his fist in front of Baymax. He gently bumped his first against's Baymax's. "It's what people do sometimes when they are excited. Tadashi couldn't help but smile a little. It seemed like Hiro was getting along much better with Baymax now than before. To see Hiro being a bit more open to others, it really made Tadashi feel a bit better about Hiro's situation. With Baymax being by Hiro's side he did seem to be improving and moving away from his introverted ways.

Hiro had already started back at his computer. Started to type in more things and write things down. This left Tadashi with some more time to think. He was of course curious what else Hiro was planning, but he wanted to take the chance now to see if he could get his attention. He walked over to the desk that Hiro was working at and looked down at it. There was a pencil as well as a few papers scattered about it.

" _Perfect,"_ Tadashi thought to himself as he placed his hand over the pencil. He thought it would be the more obvious object to move over a piece of paper. Though he had only tried to move papers before… he wasn't exactly sure if it would work. But he knew he had to try.

Tadashi took in a deep breath as he started to concentrate as much as he could. He thought of the pencil that was behind him and kept the constant though of trying to move it. Soon enough he could feel the slight and faint sensation of the pencil beneath him.

" _Come on… Please work…"_ Tadashi thought to himself as he took in another deep breath.

He continued to move his fingers over the pencil until he started to feel the slight bit of movement. Imaging that himself pushing the pencil over the edge the table, he kept slowly moving his hand over the table and the pencil followed underneath. It was just like if he could move it normally ablite for the extra concentration and not actually being able to physically grab it.

The feeling of the pencil left his fingers as it got to the edge of the desk. It fell to the ground and made a small plink sound, drawing the attention of Hiro away from his computer. "Hmm?" He looked down at the pencil before shrugging and going down the pick it up.

Tadashi sighed heavily as he watched Hiro go right back to what he was doing. He knew it would take more than one attempt to try to get Hiro to realize that he was there… but it was rather exhausting to concentrate so hard. But there was no way he was going to give up that soon. As soon as Hiro placed the pencil back on the table, Tadashi tried again.

He knew that with the state that he was in, it seemed that using this much concentration wore him out faster. But he didn't want to stop yet. He had to try at least a few more times if he could. It would be a start at least.

It took a few more minutes than the first attempt, but with enough throught towards it, Tadashi was able to make the pencil roll of the edge of the table again. This time when Hiro looked down at it, he had a bit more puzzlement on his face.

"Huh? How weird…" he commented as he picked up the pencil again.

"Hiro… " Tadashi huffed as he was starting to feel more drained than before. "Please try to notice… I'm here. I right here…"

Hiro looked over the pencil, as if examining to see if something was wrong. He placed it back on the desk and stared at it. He watched it carefully, waiting to see if it would start moving again. But Tadashi took this moment to try and relax. He glanced down at his hands and he almost thought that he looked fainter than before. Maybe though it was just his imagination, but it did make him think more.

" _Maybe… whatever spirit thing I may be… using that much energy to move objects can really wear me down. Hopefully though… if Hiro can learn I am here… we can figure out what happened to me."_

Tadashi decided to take a break as he watched Hiro go back to work on his computer. He saw that Hiro was opening up a design program and started to write down a ton of notes. Tadashi watched with interest, and a bit of curiosity as to what Hiro had planned exactly. Though a bit of worried did reside in him knowing it was something that required Baymax to have a fighting card installed. Whatever it was, Tadashi hopped that Hiro was at least thinking safely about it and that he would have some kind of plan.

* * *

 **Finally moving a long at least! I have almost gotten through the first volume of the manga by this point. So I'm making progress at least!**

 **Thanks everyone for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I had terrible writer's block with this story. I struggled for a long while, but now here it is! So sorry for the wait!**

* * *

 **Ch.7**

Hiro continued to work on the computer. He typed in data and designed things in one of his programs. He had begun to program more moves and attacks for Baymax to use. On top of that he had begun to design armor for Baymax.

Meanwhile Tadashi watched everything that was happening. He mainly was doing this as he regained his energy. He hadn't moved the pencil since the last attempt. He was waiting until he felt his fullest in this state before trying to move anything again.

Tadashi watched as Hiro shaped the armor to easily fit Baymax in the computer program simulation. It still fascinated him that Hiro was able to work with it so easily. Then again he knew his little brother well. Hiro was far smarter than he was, but he never had the right motivation to make the most of them. Only a few times did he have the right mindset when it came to certain projects.

Now it seemed he did have that same mindset again. He was working hard and putting all his thoughts and mind into it. Tadashi only wished that he could have been there beside Hiro helping him. But he felt like the whole reason for Hiro doing this possibly related to what happened back at the university. The wound was still fresh on Hiro's heart and Tadashi still hated that he couldn't do anything to help his little brother.

"Hmm…" Hiro hummed. He leaned back in his chair and tapped a finger to his chin.

Tadashi stood up. "I guess enough time has passed. I should try again to get his attention."

While Hiro stared at design at the computer, Tadashi walked near the edge of the desk. He stared at the objects that still scattered the space. There was still the pencil from before, and Tadashi thought that it would be best to stick to one object. Hiro was already in question about it before, so if he continued on it, it may finally get through to him.

"I wish I could have enough energy to just pick it up and write something. Boy wouldn't that make things easier," Tadashi mumbled to himself as he placed his hand over the pencil. "But I guess I gotta keep trying like this. And just keep hoping that Hiro picks up on it."

With a deep breath, Tadashi put all of his thought and concentration towards the pencil. This time it did not take as long for it to move off the desk and fall onto the floor. And this time Hiro turned to look at it with much confusion. Far more than he had the first two times.

"Okay, seriously, what gives?" Hiro questions aloud as he went to pick of the pencil. "There's no wind that could knock this off, and the desk isn't on a slope. So why is it rolling off like that?"

Baymax shuffled over to where Hiro stood and looked at the pencil with him. " **Perhaps the pencil is defective."**

Hiro shook his head. "No, it isn't that. There has to be some other reason for it… but I can't figure out what it could be. What could cause it to just roll off like that?"

" **There is no draft in there, so I do not know what it could be,"** Baymax replied.

"Yeah I know that already, but there's something… maybe something is pushing it…" Hiro trailed off as he stared harder at the pencil.

"That's right Hiro," Tadashi replied. "I know you can do it, keep thinking and get those gears turning." He kept his hope tight as he watched Hiro think on the subject more, pleading that Hiro would come to the right answer.

"If it isn't wind or gravity making it move… it has to be some other force. But there aren't any other types of…" Once again Hiro trailed off, going into deep though. "Unless… No… No that can't. That wouldn't make any sense… shouldn't…"

" **What doesn't make any sense?"**

"Baymax, there aren't any other forms of life in the room besides myself, right?" Hiro asked quickly.

" **No other human life forms if that is what you mean. There may be small things though like ants or-"**

"That doesn't matter, the small things I mean. But if there isn't any other things you can sense for a person… then I want to say that whatever is moving this can't be sensed. But that…"

Hiro looked back to his computer and opened another window to a program. He began typing vigorously, making a series of different letters, numbers, and symbols. Tadashi watched and soon saw that Hiro was developing a series of codes.

A sigh of relief left him. " _Looks like he might be on the right track."_

Hiro continued to type unless there was a large block of code on the screen. Quickly he plugged in some cables and spun his chair around to face Baymax. "Baymax, there is something I want to try. I've created some code that will update your scanning abilities, to scan for things also on a higher level. It may not work, but I think it might work."

" **And it will help locate the source that moved the pencil?"**

"That's the goal I hope," Hiro replied as he connected the other end of the cables to Baymax. "Just let me connect and update the code to you… aaaand… there. That should do it."

Hiro unplugged the cables from Baymax and the puffy robot blinked a few times. "Okay Baymax, scan the area and tell me if there is anything else here."

" **Understood."**

Now Tadashi was standing up straight and still. It was the moment of truth to know if what Hiro did had worked. Baymax looked around the entire room, his eyes adjusting his eye sensors as he scanned the area. Eventually Baymax turned and looked towards Tadashi. He stayed there a moment as his eyes blinked a couple times.

" **There is something right there,"** Baymax replied as he pointed towards Tadashi.

" _Yes! Hiro did it!"_ Tadashi thought as he smiled to himself. Now all he had to do was figure out a way of communication. Though he wasn't even sure yet if Baymax could hear him. If he could only see him that was one thing, but hearing was completely different.

"And… what's there?"

" **It is odd. My sensors cannot detect any signs of life from it, but it has the appearence of Tadashi."**

Tadashi watched as Hiro's face paled. Though he knew that it would be hard to try and actually talk to Hiro, letting Hiro know what had happened to him was even harder. Knowing that he was right there but couldn't be seen or heard, it probably was hurting Hiro more than he was letting on.

"A-Are you sure?" Hiro asked quietly.

Baymax took a few steps closer to Tadashi and scanned once again. " **Yes."**

"Hey, Baymax," Tadashi said, speaking slowly. "Can you hear me? Or can you just see me?"

" **He appears to be saying something."**

Hiro's eyes widened. "What's he saying?"

" **I do not know. I was not programmed to read lips."**

Tadashi sighed as he glanced to Hiro. "Well I guess that answers that. But it shouldn't be too hard for Hiro to figure out. He got Baymax seeing me after all. And that is a huge relief."

"There's gotta be a way then," Hiro said, going right into a deep thought process on it. "If you are seeing him there must be a way to hear him. I guess I gotta adjust all your sensors then. Give me a minute."

Hiro went right back to typing away at his computer, making a new series of codes. Before long he implemented them to Baymax and let him adjust to the new things that had been added to him. Hiro breathed in deep look as he looked over his code once more, checking if everything was correct.

"Okay, how about now?" Hiro asked. "Can you hear him?"

" **I would need him to say something first,"** Baymax replied bluntly, as a robot would.

"Oh! Sorry, I was caught up in watching Hiro write out the code so fast. He's gotten really good at that stuff," Tadashi replied, hoping that the trend of talking to himself was finally over.

" **He said 'Oh! Sorry, I was caught up in watching Hiro write out the code so fast. He's gotten really good at that stuff.'"**

"Tadashi? You… You're really there?" Hiro asked, looking at the direction that Baymax seemed to be looking. His voice was cracking slightly, but he seemed like he was trying to keep it together.

"Yes Hiro, I'm here. I'm right here," Tadashi replied, not taking his eyes off Hiro.

* * *

 **I know this is a bit shorter than the other chapters, but this was the spot that i felt it was good to leave it on. Plus I am still struggling a bit with the writer's block on this, but I hope to over come it soon!**


End file.
